


Forgotten Celebration

by Lia_Rose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, victor forgets things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Rose/pseuds/Lia_Rose
Summary: It was Yuuri’s birthday today. Yuuri didn’t normally celebrate his birthday. Phichit and him would go out for dinner and before that his mother would make him katsudon. Yuuri would be fine with going on like this was just a normal day but Yuuri knew Victor.





	Forgotten Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Harky21 for being my Beta on this!

It had been almost a year and a lot changed in that time. Yuuri had moved in with Victor in St. Petersburg after last years Grand Prix and the transition had been rough. Victor had gone back to skating while remaining his coach. At first it was difficult to say the least. Victor pushed himself too hard trying to be everything Yuuri needed while also trying to fit back into his previous routine and practice schedule. It lasted a month before Yakov stepped in and demanded that Victor let him and Lilia assist in coaching Yuuri if he insisted on coming back. Victor didn’t want to give in but after falling ill he conceded. Yuuri had been relieved. He really didn’t like watching Victor work himself to death but after their fight in Barcelona he didn’t want to push. The two of them pushed hard all season and it had payed off. At Skate America Yuuri had claimed his second gold medal for the season. Both Victor and himself had made it into the Grand Prix Final that was to be held in two weeks. Yesterday they both had demanding schedules and didn’t get to see much of each other outside of meals.

 

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes and looked around the bedroom. Did Victor come to bed last night? He grabbed his phone to check the time and felt his heart jump when his eyes caught the date. That would explain Victor’s behavior. It was Yuuri’s birthday today. Yuuri didn’t normally celebrate his birthday. Phichit and him would go out for dinner and before that his mother would make him katsudon. Yuuri would be fine with going on like this was just a normal day but Yuuri knew Victor. Victor ‘Extra’ Nikivorov as he had once heard Mila call him. Whatever Victor had planned he would have spent months on it and he was probably beyond excited to share it with Yuuri. Yuuri would endure whatever it was he had put together. He was sure he would enjoy it, it was Victor. Yuuri just needed to brace himself for whatever the coming day would bring. He closed his eyes to get a little more sleep and in what felt like 10 seconds he heard the door open.

 

“Yuuuuri”  
He opened his eyes and saw Victor standing next to the bed. “Mmm” he mumbled. He meant to say good morning but words seemed to escape him.  
“Yuuri!” Victor said again, eyes shining, “Wake up it’s time for breakfast!”   
Yuuri rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. “Breakfast?” this was weird. Normally they went for a run in the morning and then Victor made eggs while Yuuri showered and got ready for the day of practice…. Right… birthday.  
“Yes! Breakfast! I want to go to that restaurant again! Come on Yuuri we have to hurry!”  
Yuuri smiled at the excited Russian before him. “Okay, Vitya. I’ll go as fast as I can.”   
That received a kiss to his forehead and then he pushed himself out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for the day. Breakfast sounded nice. Maybe Victor wouldn’t take this birthday thing to the extreme.

 

They arrived at the restaurant and sat down rather quickly. Victor chatted excitedly about his thoughts on how they could tweak their programs for the upcoming Olympics despite the final being first when the waitress came by with coffee and water.  
“Good morning gentleman are we celebrating anything today?” the waitress asked. Yuuri blushed immediately.  
“Yes! We are!” Victor exclaimed happily looking at Yuuri with a smile, “we both made it into the final. That and more importantly I wanted waffles.”  
Yuuri froze. What did Victor just say? Surely Victor was just messing with him, or he just knows Yuuri wouldn’t want to make a big deal out of his birthday. Yes. That is it. That makes sense. Victor knows him. Yuuri smiled fondly and Victor taking a sip off his water. Maybe this birthday would be tame after all.   
“I'll have the waffles and he will have egg whites and toast.” Yuuri choked on his water and his eyes widened. Yes, Victor would order for him from time to time and Yuuri really didn’t mind but… Victor was really going to eat what Yuuri had claimed to be the best waffles he had ever eaten in front of him. On his birthday. And order Yurri to eat the breakfast from the diet he used to lose weight?   
Victor chatted animatedly throughout the meal oblivious to Yuuri’s confusion about what he thought of the other four people that had made it into the final. Okay. Maybe Yuuri didn't want his birthday to be made such a big deal out of but it was almost 8am Victor couldn't have forgotten could he?  
“Ready to go?” Victor asked suddenly.  
“Huh?”   
“To the store! We need to pick up some food for the house there is almost nothing in the fridge! It's getting close to practice time so we need to hurry!” Victor stated gazing out the window.   
“Oh. umm.. sure.” Yuuri smiled at Victor and put his coat on as his phone buzzed.   
P> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Sorry I can’t skype today but we are going to have a HUGE celebration when I finally get to see you! The hamsters send their love!  
Yuuri smiled as he looked down at his phone before rushing out behind Victor.

 

While at the store Yuuri bumped into Yuri who had apparently gone to the store to get some more cat food before practice that morning. As Yuuri was listening to the ice tiger’s morning complaints Victor had finished shopping.   
“I’m going to run these home. Just go to the rink and start warming up. If I am not there by 10 run your FS!” Victor said before booping Yuuri on the nose and skipping out the door and back to the apartment.   
Both Yuris looked after him in a moment of confusion before Yuri turned to Yuuri eyes a little wide but still with a grimace on his face. “I’ll walk with you to the rink. Let me just check out with this.”  
“Thanks” Yuuri mumbled a little confused at Victor’s sudden exit. He walked outside and sat on the bench to wait for Yuri to be done. He had been there for only about 2 minutes when he saw the blond walking out. As he stood to greet him a cold bottle was pushed into his hands. It was his favorite flavored water. “Happy Birthday, Piggy. Don’t tell the old man that I didn’t get you anything.”  
“Yurio! You remembered?” Yuuri asked smiling.  
“Of course I did it’s your fucking birthday. Now let's get to the rink. I have a title to defend.” Yuri huffed and started walking. Today wouldn’t be too bad.

 

Victor had almost certainly forgotten his birthday but it seemed he was the only one. Almost everyone at the rink had wished him a happy birthday but everytime it happened Victor was out of hearing range or out of the room. Nothing else seemed different except that Victor had a strange amount of calls. All and all though the morning was stressful and exhausting. At lunch Victor told Yuuri that he had to go and that he would be out for the remainder of the afternoon; however, he had talked to Yakov and after Yuuri’s ballet and weight training he and Yuri would take turns running their programs for him.   
Yuuri wasn't the happiest about the prospect of spending the entire afternoon without Victor but smiled sadly and gave him a hug before he ran out the doors.   
Thankfully the rest of his day went quickly. Ballet felt like a second home and while weight training was always difficult it helped him keep his mind off of Victor’s odd behavior. Even running programs with Yuri had been pleasant. Yuuri had just finished his free skate when he turned to look at Yakov…. who had apparently just gotten off the phone and hadn't been watching. 

“Yura. That was your grandfather. He needs you to go home at once.” Yakov barked at Yuri. Yuri looked at him confused until Yakov sighed and handed him a piece of paper.   
“Yeah, whatever. See you later Pig!” Yuri barked before leaving the arena.   
Yakov turned back to Yuuri. “It's your birthday yes?” he asked.  
“Um... “ Yuuri blinked “Yes it is coach.”  
“Happy Birthday. How old are you now?”  
“25”  
“Well” Yakov smirked “In this rink we have a tradition on birthdays. 25 suicides and then run your free program again. Then you can go home”  
Yuuri's eyes grew wide. “Yes, coach.” he say crestfallen as he began to follow instructions. 

 

Today had absolutely been bad.  
Yuuri walked home at a snail's pace after finishing up with Yakov. He was exhausted. Everyone. Literally everyone had wished him a Happy Birthday. Except Victor. He had been so worried that Victor would go crazy and over the top with plans for him and it ended up that he had forgotten. When he finally got to the door he took a moment to compose himself and make sure it didn't look like he had been crying on the way over. He sighed once more and opened the door.  
“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY”

Yuuri’s mouth dropped to the floor. In his apartment was not only Victor and Makka, but Yuri and the rest of the russian ice team, Minako, his entire family, Yukko, Chris, and Phichit. When Yuuri finally remembered to breath he smelled his mother’s katsudon and he started crying.   
“Happy Birthday, Love” Victor whispered as he gave Yuuri a hug and handed him a tissue. “I’m sure you have questions but lets save those for later.   
Yuuri smiled and nodded before heading in to enjoy the party.

That night as they were lying in bed Victor told him how he had pulled off the day.   
“You thought I forgot didn’t you?” Victor chuckled as Yuuri buried his face into his chest.   
“Well…” Yuuri started to say before Vitor placed a warm hand on his back.   
“I could never forget anything about you love,” he whispered. “Happy Birthday”  
And it was. Yuuri shouldn’t have expected anything less from Victor “Extra” Nikivorov.


End file.
